


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Berlin survives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slice of Life, Smut, but they've never been actually enemies, nor friends, so do Oslo and Moscow, though they're definitely lovers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: In which Berlin, Moscow and Oslo manage to get out of the Mint alive and Nairobi finds herself with a different travel partner than the one we know.[Originally posted on EFP Fanfiction]
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another translation from Italian, so I'm really sorry if I made some mistakes. Feel free to correct me and let me know if you liked the story. This fandom needs more Berlobi, I'll never stop saying it xD

They were safe. Far from the mainland and wanted by the police, sure, but safe. And, mostly, filthy rich.  
– We’re fucking nabobs! – Rio rejoiced, hugging people right, left and centre. Nairobi let herself be dragged by his enthusiasm, hugging Tokyo and then Helsinki.  
While she was getting close to Denver, the Professor cleared his throat. – I’d like to have your attention, please.  
Immediately, the group gathered around the man who had been able to lead them with success in that crazy challenge. – If you have another heist in program, Professor, we’re in! – Moscow uttered, bursting into laughter. But he had to stop almost immediately: the stomach wound hadn’t entirely recovered and too sudden and abrupt movements exacerbated the pain again.  
Monica approached the man who was practically her father-in-law, at that point. – Mister Agustín, lean on me.  
The Professor smiled seeing that scene, then adjusted his glasses in his usual way and picked up some folders. – Inside these files you can find your destinations: obviously all of them are outside Europe. I’ll make sure you’ll arrive there without any trouble and, in a few days, your money will reach you. – He started to give them to the members. – I thought it wouldn’t be a problem if I divided you in couples… – Once he arrived in front of Denver, Monica and Moscow, he slightly stuttered. – … or in groups of three since, although I told you not to, you developed some relationships.  
– Oslo and I are cousins, Professor – Helsinki pointed out, immediately backed up by the man at his side.  
– Yes, well, you two don’t count – he hurriedly said, making everyone else laugh.  
Only one folder was in his hands when he turned to Nairobi. He glanced back and forth between her and someone who was behind her, and when the woman turned she saw it was Berlin. She was gobsmacked and turned again to face the Professor. – Hey, you’re not really thinking that…?  
– I’m sure that living together will surprise you, and if it won’t be like this, I’ll find another place for one of you, but for now that’s all I can do. – He gave her the dossier, eloquently raising up his eyebrows.  
Nairobi took it without another word, placing it on her knees. After a few recommendations, the Professor let them free to wander around the ship to consult the documents he gave them in peace: no one must know the places selected for the others.  
The woman found an isolated corner in which she could sit and finally open the folder. She was immediately starstruck by the first photo she found: it was a triumph of colours, with reddish, yellow and green camps and a crystal clear sea in the distance. – Holy shit – she murmured, examining the other pictures. Axel would have loved it so much…  
– Can I admire my new house too or have you already decided to throw me out? – Her thoughts were interrupted by Berlin’s bored voice while he, without compliments, sit beside her, taking some snapshots from her hands.  
Nairobi almost rolled her eyes, then she looked at him. – I warn you, if you’ll fuck up with me I’ll kill you and keep your money for myself.  
The man laughed a little, barely glancing at her. – You just gave me an excellent idea, my dear.  
She grimaced. – Don’t call me so. – She concentrated again on the papers she had in front of her: she already knew it would be a very difficult cohabitation.

§

– Look at this sight! – Nairobi was enraptured in front of the view right before her: if she thought the photos were spectacular, seeing that panorama with her own eyes made breath catch in her throat.  
She got off the ship jumping on her tiptoes, already anxious to run from one place to the other and explore that wonderful corner of paradise.  
Berlin stayed behind to have a look at what surrounded him. His eyes spoke for him: he too was clearly impressed in front of so much natural beauty. However, he regained almost immediately his usual composure and summoned his companion. – Nairobi, keep a low profile.  
The woman, already on the other end of the dock, turned to him, surprised: she almost forgot his existence because of the landscape. – Okay, okay, you’re right. – She snorted and reached his side. – But I want to go around a little as soon as possible.  
Silently, a man came up beside them. – It’s a pleasure to see you again, Andrés.  
Berlin turned and greeted him friendly. – Valerio, how long! – They hugged each other warmly under Nairobi’s shocked gaze, than the stranger spoke to her.  
– Don’t worry, señorita. The Professor sent me. Come, I’ll show you your new house. – And with that sentence he started a long tour among that splendid village’s alleys, one more colourful than the other. The woman turned her head one way and the other until her neck started to hurt, too excited at the eventuality to spend time in a so particular place.  
After twenty minutes they started to leave the residential zone and approach the sea. The sun was setting and the orange light was creating iridescent reflexes on the crystal clear water.  
– And that’s your new home! – Valerio announced theatrically once they reached a small house not far from the shore. It wasn’t very spacious but it looked welcoming, and Nairobi immediately threw herself inside.  
– Oh, fuck, I love it! – she exclaimed, drinking with her stare every single detail of those rooms, which were small yet coordinated with the atmosphere of the town.  
– If you need me, my number is written on this paper. – He handed it to Berlin. – Memorize it and then burn it – he recommended before leaving.  
Finally the man entered the house too, looking around, interested.  
– The biggest room is mine! – Nairobi screamed from upstairs, immediately launching herself into bed and plunging her face in the soft pillow. That’s how paradise must feel like.

§

A couple weeks had already passed. The money arrived, just like the Professor told them, and Berlin and Nairobi were living their lives separately.  
Cohabitation was actually better than what they thought: the woman left the home immediately after breakfast and came back for dinner, anxious to discover every nook of that place. She allowed herself long refreshing swims during late afternoon, then she took a shower and maybe, after eating, she went back to town to dance a little.  
Sometimes even Berlin moved away from the house to plunge himself in the village’s lively atmosphere. They met and exchanged a few words, usually about what they would eat for dinner, like two simple acquaintances, and afterwards they went back on their own businesses.  
That morning, Nairobi woke up earlier than usual. It was barely dawning, so she looked out of the window to admire the pinky shades that painted the morning sky. She realized only after several minutes that there was someone on the beach with his back turned to the chalet.  
She furrowed her eyebrows: it was Berlin without a doubt. What was he doing, meditation?  
She laughed a little at the thought, then, curious, she decided to check in person.  
The sand was fresh under her feet and it gave her a sensation of freedom like she’d never felt before. She closed her eyes and let the soft breeze ruffle her hair before joining her companion.  
Once she arrived behind him, she saw that he was bent over a paper full of sketches: sometimes he’d lift his gaze to look at the sea and then lower it again, without acknowledging her presence.  
Nairobi studied the drawing. He was painting the view right in front of them and, in spite of herself, the woman had to admit that he was doing a very good job.  
– I didn’t know you draw – she let slip, and only then Berlin turned to face her.  
– There are many things you don’t know about me: it was part of the plan. – He smiled a little in that weird way she never truly understood before returning to his portrait.  
The woman kept paying attention at his expert hands that moved almost automatically, as if they had their own life. – Damn, you know you’re really good? – she muttered under her breath almost without noticing, not sure if she should admire the panorama or the painting.  
– Of course I do – he replied, without even lifting his gaze. At that point Nairobi grumbled and rolled her eyes. She sit on the sand beside him, starting to look at the sea again. She extended her legs until the salt water touched her feet, making her shiver with pleasure. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting that sensation fill her until she felt an unstoppable urge. She got up immediately and slipped out of the light blouse and the shorts in which she slept.  
– What are you doing? – Berlin asked her, furrowing his eyebrows.  
– Swimming – she simply answered, starting to walk in the water. – I’ve never done it in early morning, and the water’s so fresh… – She started to run and in the end she threw herself among the waves, being immediately flooded by an icy blanker. She came back to the surface after a few seconds, with hair that covered half her face and underwear already soaked. She burst out laughing and the sound echoed clear and lonely. In the end she turned again to the beach. – It’s fantastic, you should try!  
Berlin was looking at her with a cryptic, undecipherable gaze. Nairobi shrugged and plunged again in that crystal blue, without noticing that the man had took another paper and was giving life to a completely different sketch than the one from before.

§

A month had passed since they arrived and that day there was a big festival at the village. People started to dance right after dawn and they still weren’t finished at the dead of night. Nairobi obviously didn’t back down: she had loved dancing since she was a child and for many years it had been her only happiness.  
She was moving her hips with agility, letting the rhythm lead her. She found herself dancing with a group of strangers, bending over with laughter because of jokes made in a language she didn’t know. Thinking about it, maybe they weren’t even jokes, but she didn’t really care: she was having fun, that’s all.  
At some point, she recognized a face amidst the crowd. – Berlin! – she started to call, making her way among the dozens of huddled bodies. – Berlin!  
The man lifted his hat’s brim and met her gaze. – Nairobi, what’s happening? – he asked her, looking suspiciously from side to side. – You know we mustn’t catch anyone’s attention.  
She was euphoric, probably because of all the drinks she guzzled. Alright, maybe the last two were one too many, but their flavour was so good she couldn’t help but quaff them all in one breath. The collateral effect was that her head was feeling too light, and her tongue… Well, she’d always been loose, but now she was reaching levels never seen before.  
– Dance with me! – she found herself saying, grabbing her companion’s arm and dragging him to the square centre.  
Berlin let her lead him for a bit, caught by surprise by her initiative, but then he shook his head and stopped. – I don’t usually refuse a dance, but you look too drunk.  
\- Nah, just a little tipsy. – Nairobi moved in an uncoordinated way her hands in front of her face. – It’s those drinks’ fault. – She found herself pointing at them even though her vision was blurry. – They’re sensational, but they make your head spin… – And, as if to reinforce her words, she tripped on her own feet and crushed against Berlin. Her chest was shaken by a laugh. – As I was saying.  
The man grabbed her by the shoulders. – I’m taking you home, today you really went too far.  
She vigorously shook her head. – No, first we dance. – She clutched to him, clawing at his white shirt and dragging him towards the other dancing groups. She started to move on him, scraping their pelvises together and singing a song she heard often during their stay.  
– Nairobi. – Berlin’s voice was low and seemed to warn her about something. The woman lifted her gaze a bit and stared at him from under her eyelashes. She saw he was looking at her in a strange way, with an intensity that made her almost feel naked in front of his eyes. She decided not to think about it and plunged her face in the crook of his neck, letting the rhythm cradling her. After a few moments she felt the man’s arms surrounding her waist and he began to dance with her.  
She fell asleep without even noticing, still on her feet, with her body perfectly stuck with Berlin’s. Fuzzy memories flooded back to her the morning after, when she woke up in her bed without knowing how the hell she got there. An idea came to her mind, but the mere fact that Berlin could have carried her there like she was a bride made her laugh.  
She abandoned herself at the headache, staying home all day long. Her companion never came to visit her.

§

– What’s that? – Nairobi exclaimed, eyes wide.  
Berlin lifted his eyebrows, following her gaze. – Wine, it’s obvious.  
– Yes, but how much?  
– Enough to carry on for some months. – The man shrugged and sit on the armchair, picking a book and starting to read.  
Nairobi approached the boxes, licking her lips. There was every kind of wine: red, white, rosé, Italian, French… She stretched her hand and caressed the neck of a bottle, already tasting the flavour on her tongue.  
Berlin barely turned his head in her direction, sighing. – You’ll become an alcoholic.  
– It’s your fault because of all the things you brought here! – she told him, winning the indecision and grabbing a bottle.  
– I never said it was for you too. – His tone seemed irritated, but she didn’t really mind: it was his behaviour, after four months she got used to it.  
She removed the cork and took a long sip, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. – Exquisite!  
The man rolled his eyes. – Please, you look like a trucker who’s entered for the first time in a luxurious restaurant.  
– What’s wrong with truckers? My father was one. – Nairobi stared at him in a bad way.  
Berlin lifted his hands. – I didn’t mean to offend, I’m just saying that…  
The woman laughed. – Who knows who my father was! – She took another bottle and sit beside him, offering it. – Here, drink and try to loosen a little.  
He stared at her with an undecipherable gaze. – What about the personal information rule?  
Nairobi widened her eyes. – For God’s sake, Berlin, the heist is over! It won’t kill you to know that my father didn’t take his responsibilities!  
The man sighed, then he stood up and went back to the kitchen. The woman shrugged, quietly continuing to drink: if he didn’t want anything to do with her, she’d look for company elsewhere. It’d been a few days since she’d noticed a good-looking brown-haired boy who stared at her anytime she passed in front of his shop…  
Berlin came back with two goblets in his hands, placing them on the table between their armchairs. He uncorked his bottle and filled the cup, then looked at her. – If you have to drink, then try doing it with class.  
Nairobi grumbled but decided that, bottle or glass, she’d drink anyway, so she imitated her companion.  
After a good ten minutes, Berlin already looked more relaxed, even if he was far from getting drunk. She, on the other side, felt her head lighter than usual, but she didn’t care: she was used to that feeling.  
– Hey, hey, hey! – she exclaimed tapping on his armchairs’ arm to catch his attention. – Let’s do this: you ask me a personal question and I do the same to you, okay? A kind of truth or dare, only without dare.  
Berlin studied her with a sardonic smile. – Are you sure you want to know something about me? You could fall in love.  
Nairobi laughed heartily. – Trust me, I don’t think I’m taking this chance.  
The man lifted his shoulder, not annoyed at all. – If you think so…  
She drank another glass. – Shall I start? Alright? – She pretended to think about it, but she already knew what to ask him. – Your first time.  
As expected, Berlin laughed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. – I was in high school – he confessed in the end, resuming to look at her.  
Nairobi nodded: she imagined so. – Okay, so how old were you? Sixteen, seventeen?  
The slightly amused glance he had became a naughty one. – No, no, I mean in high school, in my classroom. – He settled better on the armchair while the woman’s gaze became more aware. – I was with my French teacher; I was helping her with a project…  
– Oh, my God! – Nairobi exclaimed, involuntarily imagining the scene: a young Berlin that seduced his mature teacher in the innocent location of the school. Actually, it seemed like a thing he would totally do.  
Satisfied by her reaction, the man poured himself another glass. – What about you? – he asked her, smiling slightly.  
– Oh, I was in high school too! I mean, I was attending it, but I didn’t do it in that fucking place! – She laughed again thinking about that guy… Ander, or something like that, and so she found herself telling Berlin of how much time took the poor lad to understand where he should have put his damn penis.  
It was the first time she saw him truly laugh, without any barrier and with shiny eyes. That story must have been funnier than what she believed, or simply she overestimated him and he was starting to get drunk. Or maybe she was the one who was misfiring.  
– And the last time? – she asked point-blank, taking him by surprise.  
He stopped laughing and began watching her with subtle interest and a hint of sadistic amusement. – In the Royal Mint, with Ariadna – he articulated, and suddenly Nairobi didn’t find it funny any more.  
– Ah, right. – She moistened her lips: in the end he didn’t bring her with him, he let her go with the other hostages without making a fuss out of it. Maybe what she told him during their argument before leaving the Mint made him think a little.  
– What about you? – Nairobi jumped when she heard his voice again, but she tried to pick up the topic of conversation.  
She thought a little about it, then a funny idea came to her mind. – In the house of Toledo – she announced, watching his expression.  
She got what she wanted. – What?! With who? – Berlin moved all of a sudden, bringing himself on the edge of the armchair and looking at her wide-eyed.  
She decided to keep playing. – Well, you know, Denver and I were alone one evening and…  
The man looked at he sceptically. – The fuck are you saying? You and Denver? – he told her, and for a moment it looked like he was genuinely annoyed by the idea.  
– Yes, well, things happen. – Once she said it she couldn’t hold back a smile, and at that point Berlin relaxed and leaned back again.  
– You’re making fun of me.  
The woman looked at him curiously, surprised by that reaction. – What, were you jealous? – she asked, half serious half joking, trying not to let her thoughts slip.  
He met her gaze and Nairobi felt a shiver running down her spine. – I’m just saying that, if you wanted, you could’ve come to me. – He smiled in his ambiguous way and she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together. Strange thoughts were crossing her mind: maybe they should stop there.  
However, there was still a question on the tip of her tongue, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it back. – How do you think your last time will be?  
Berlin laughed hoarsely. – Philosophic conversations on the horizon.  
Nairobi snorted. – Philosophic my balls! I’m asking you how you want to fuck before dying!  
The man smiled again but didn’t look at her. His eyes were fixed on the sunset that was painting purple the sky. He remained so concentrated for several minutes that Nairobi began to think he forgot about her.  
Suddenly, he talked. – You know the song Guantanamera?  
The woman’s eyebrows furrowed. – You bet.  
He nodded, then sang a few words: – No me pongan en lo oscuro a morir como un traidor. Yo soy bueno y como bueno moriré de cara al sol.  
She was amazed. – You paint, dance, sing, rob banks and jewellery… Is there something you can’t do? – she asked him, sincerely impressed by his many talents.  
Berlin turned to face her, and this time his gaze was animate by something different… Melancholy, maybe. – I want to have sex for the last time on a beach like the one in front of us, with the sun setting, hot sand against my skin and my hands tied around the hips of a beautiful woman. Then, I can die.  
Nairobi gulped, suddenly aware of the direction their conversation was leading them to. She stood up, slightly unstable, and tried to maintain her attitude. – I’m a bit tired, it’s better if I go.  
She walked towards her chamber without waiting for an answer, but his voice reached her before she could leave the room. – You haven’t told me how you want yours to be.  
She stopped for a moment at the foot of the stairs. She breathed heavily, then smiled at him dazzlingly. – I hope I won’t have to think about it for a long time! – Then she ran to her chamber without glancing back.

§

Nairobi woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and with a familiar sticky sensation between her legs.  
Damn, it happened again!  
Sighing, she fell back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling with a void glare. She knew that, if she’d close her eyes, the imagines of the dream would come to her mind one after another, and she would have to avoid Berlin for another day like he was a plague. Why the hell should she dream to have sex with him now?  
She never denied he was handsome, this was obvious, but for the love of God, he was one of the biggest assholes that ever laid feet on Earth! She remembered very well the hell he put her through in the Royal Mint and the last thing she needed was to imagine him pushing her against a wall, grasping her legs and lifting her effortlessly, fucking her like there was no tomorrow.  
Nairobi bit her lower lip, shaking her head to delete these thoughts. No, absolutely not: everyone but him.  
She passed a hand through her hair, exhausted. How much time had passed since her last time? More than a year for sure: she still wasn’t part of the Professor’s plan, and the heist at the Mint ended six months before. She was definitely with withdrawal symptoms and that explained the fact that she dreamt constantly the hands of a man she didn’t desire making their way between her legs.  
She nodded to convince herself: it must be like this, she wouldn’t accept any alternative explanation.  
She turned on her side and tried to sleep, with bad results. In the end, when dawn’s light shyly entered her room, she decided to get up and have a shower to cool her spirits: sooner or later it would end, she was sure about that.

§

It didn’t end. Fuck.  
She kept dreaming like this for another two weeks, trying to avoid the problem as much as possible, but the situation was becoming unbearable: whenever Berlin approached her she’d jump as if he burned her. At that point the man would look at her in confusion, but he wouldn’t ask any questions. Probably he didn’t care, and this enraged her. How could he fuck her brain like this and then not give a shit about it?  
Lucidly, Nairobi knew it wasn’t his fault: come on, he didn’t even know about her dreams! However his arrogance got to her nerves, as if he had the right to take everything and return only scraps.  
Right then he was reading a book, not caring about the dirty look she was giving him. He looked so absorbed that, to annoy him and interrupt his concentration, Nairobi decided to say the first thing that came into her mind: – Do you think dreams have a meaning?  
She’d have gladly slapped herself when she understood what she asked, but it was too late.  
Berlin lifted his eyes, curious. – Why this question?  
Okay, she could still beat a retreat. She should say it was just an idiocy that came to her mind and… – I’ve been dreaming the same thing for a while now, and honestly I don’t know why. I mean, I have no desires whatsoever!  
Oh, holy shit! She didn’t say that! She couldn’t have said that! Holy fucking shit!  
More interested, the man closed the book and turned completely to her. – What kind of dreams are you talking about?  
Nairobi moistened her lips, glancing back and forth around the room. – Well, you know… That kind that… I mean…  
– Did you dream to have sex with me? – he asked point-blankly.  
The woman felt her cheeks on fire, and when she saw the man’s sardonic smile she understood it was too late to hide it.  
Berlin furrowed his eyebrows. – Wait, did you really dream to have sex with me? – he asked her again. Shit, he was joking!  
– Never mind. – She stood up abruptly and went to the kitchen, without knowing what to do. She randomly picked two vegetables and started to cut them in thin slices, with her heart beating fast and shame spreading inside her. Shit, shit, shit!  
She spent a few hours cooking, trying not to think about that ridiculous conversation and the consequences it could have on their cohabitation. The Professor said that, if it was needed, he’d found another destination for one of them: sure, a lot of time had passed, but if the situation wouldn’t change she would contact him and ask him to send her as far away as possible.  
When she finished she put two plates at the ends of the table, then took a long breath and entered the living room. – Dinner’s ready – she informed him, trying not to look at him for more than a split-second and then going back to sit.  
Berlin joined her soon after: he sat at the other end of the table without questioning and began to eat, sparing some glances in her direction.  
Once finished, Nairobi took her dish and put it in the sink: she wanted to go in town, further from there as soon as possible. But when she turned, Berlin was in her way.  
– Listen, for the dream thing… I didn’t want to embarrass you.  
The woman opened her eyes wide. Was he really apologizing for a thing he had no fault about? – Yeah, well, never mind. It was stupid – she answered in a rush, putting a lock of her hair behind the ear and avoiding eye contact.  
She heard him sigh and saw him walk towards her. Instinctively, she pulled back. – You know, actually I think it’s normal. I mean, two people who spend so much time by themselves… It’s logic that there’s attraction, in the end.  
Nairobi felt a particular tone in his voice that made her think of when he told her about how he wanted his last time to be. She gulped and hastened to make things clear. – I’m not attracted to you.  
– Well, I am – he replied, and at that point the woman met his gaze.  
– You’re an egocentric narcissist, of course you’re attracted to yourself – she snorted, trying to dodge him to avoid the continuance of the conversation.  
Berlin took her by the arm and it was like an electric shock passing through her body. – I’m attracted to you.  
When she heard those words, Nairobi’s legs started to tremble as if they were made of jelly. No, no, absolutely not: she didn’t like Berlin at all, and those shitty dreams could go fuck themselves!  
– Yeah, well, I understood it – she said with a shrug, turning around to face him. She noticed a darker shadow in his eyes, but she refused to give it a name.  
The man smiled charmingly. – Tell me, what did we do in that dream of yours?  
Imagines of them clinging to each other overwhelmed her with violence, leaving her almost breathless. She gasped slightly, avoiding his gaze again: she couldn’t tell him, otherwise who knows how it’d end. She didn’t want a quick fuck: she wanted a stable relationship. She wanted a man to start a family with. – Ah, now you can’t force me to tell you all those fifths! – she tried to downplay, releasing from his grasp and retreating to the door.  
Berlin’s smirk widened and his eyes started to sparkle dangerously. – Fifths, huh? Interesting… And who was on top?  
In front of that unexpected question, Nairobi stopped dead in her tracks. Ah, she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction! She met his gaze and lifted her chin. – Me, obviously. – Or at least in the last dream it was her, but he didn’t have to know all the details. That should be enough.  
She saw him licking his lips while he scanned her body with just one glance. – Mh.  
She crossed her arms and snorted. – You really want me to tell you, whatever it takes, huh? – What a bastard. Thank God he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed.  
– Well, if you prefer you can show me.  
After that sentence, Nairobi raised her hands. – I’m going to the village! – she exclaimed, running towards the door without looking back. Berlin’s laugh followed her until she reached the beach.

§

Berlin and she talked. Really, about anything. It was like the sex conversation unblocked their inhibitions – well, hers: she knew very well that the man had no boundaries.  
That evening in particular, however, their talk took an unexpected turn.  
– Is your son with his father? – he asked her without warning, sipping a glass of champagne.  
Nairobi almost choked on hers, then she looked at him disoriented. – No – she answered dryly, not wanting to deepen the topic.  
For some instants it looked like it ended there, but then Berlin added: – Then where’s he?  
The woman gulped. – Not here with me, as you can see. – She tried to be strong, but the mere thought of Axel was enough to break her. Her child… She did all of this for him, but Tokyo’s words opened her eyes: he probably didn’t remember the mother who left him alone to go and get some fucking pills, and maybe it was better this way.  
But God, it hurt so bad.  
Berlin’s finger slipped on the goblet’s border nonchalantly. – You can go and get him. Now you’re capable to take care of him.  
A bitter laugh left her throat. – And where would I bring him? Here? – She stared at him intensely. – And you’d stay with us? You’ll be his father? – She couldn’t help the subtle mockery that escaped her lips. She turned to the other side, crossing her arms. – He’s better where he’s now. Safe. – Far from me and my bullshits.  
A heavy silence enveloped them and Nairobi couldn’t stand it. She scraped her shoulder, welcoming with pleasure the slight pain her nails made her feel, then she threw an oblique glance at him. – Do you have children? – Seeing his eyebrows furrowing, she shrugged. – You’ve been married five times, I thought…  
– One – he answered without looking at her. – Lucrecia. She’s fifteen. – He tightened his jaw, gripping with more strength the glass. – Haven’t seen her in ages.  
Nairobi didn’t know what to say. Was it pain what she saw in his eyes? Regret? Even though they were almost friends, she still couldn’t fully understand the fleeting emotions that crossed his face. – I’m sorry.  
He smiled without joy. – Me too. – He took another sip of champagne. – I should’ve never become a father. I’m not good at it.  
That statement left the woman open-mouthed. – Why are you saying this?  
The look he gave her was as sharp as a knife. – Because I never gave up on the life I always lived, not even when I knew I should’ve taken care of her. – He took a deep breath. – She probably hates me. I don’t blame her. I would do the same, if I was in her shoes.  
Nairobi was utterly unprepared to face this kind of confession. She nervously played with her chemise’s braces, then decided to stand up and sit on the sofa, beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder, without saying a thing, and in the same silence the man took it.

§

– Why Berlin?  
It was another late summer evening, the umpteenth, and they were spending it side by side, sitting on the beach. It happened more and more often, and Nairobi must admit it didn’t bother her at all.  
She saw him turning to her. – You mean why did I choose it?  
She nodded, bringing the bottle of beer at her lips and sipping it.  
– Well, because it’s the city of art – he answered with obviousness, leaning on his elbows.  
Nairobi’s forehead furrowed. – Wasn’t it Paris? – She thought about it a little. – Ah, no, wait: Paris is the city of love. But…  
The man’s muffled chuckle interrupted her. – Berlin is the city of unconventional art. – He lifted, facing her. – During the second world war it’s been almost razed to the ground by bombs, yet now people are reconstructing it with fervour. Maybe it’ll never be the same as before, but that doesn’t mean it can’t become even more beautiful. – He smiled in front of her lost stare, picking up a bottle and gulping it down.  
– Wow, you and the Professor are truly brothers – she found herself saying. – All those intellectual conversations just to choose a name…  
– Names are important: they can be the first thing a person notices, even before physical appearance. – He glanced at her curiously. – And why did you choose Nairobi?  
The woman felt her face burning, but she had to answer. – I wanted an exotic name and it was the first city that came into my mind. – She shrugged, trying to look unconcerned. – I’ve never listened much at school: I haven’t even finished high school.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Berlin was overthinking. – So you’ve never been there.  
It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded all the same. – I’ve never left Spain before.  
– Well, it’s settled. – The man slapped his thigh, gaining her complete attention. – This will be our first destination.  
Nairobi’s mouth fell open. – You wanna take me to my city? – The idea excited her a lot more than what she thought it would.  
Berlin sneered. – Do you want to spend the rest of your millionaire life in this corner? It may be ad beautiful as you want, but if you don’t see the rest of the world it’s no fun. And since Europe is off limits for us…  
And then the woman began to laugh heartily and couldn’t help but hug him, even if it was just a brief, fleeting instant.

§

– Happy anniversary!  
Nairobi, confused by that wish, turned towards her companion. – What are you talking about?  
She met his sparkling smile. – Come on, don’t you remember what day is today?  
Still groping in the dark, the woman threw a glance to the calendar and her heart skipped a beat: one year.  
One year since they entered the Royal Mint. One year since the masks they wore became the symbol of the Resistance. One year since her life and the others’ ones changed in an irreversible way.  
– Holy shit, I can’t believe it – she murmured while a smile spread on her lips. She turned again towards Berlin, now with full conscience of why they should party. – I intend to get drunk like I never did in my entire life, you better know that.  
– For once, I agree with you. – The man uncorked one of the bottles of champagne he brought and poured a glass for her and then for himself. – Even though I think we shouldn’t exaggerate, before doing something one of us can regret.  
Nairobi stared at him intensely: he wasn’t looking at her, but she learnt to know him well enough to understand that his attention was completely addressed towards her. She smirked, slightly biting her lower lip, and approached him. – You should try everything in life, so you won’t have regrets – she whispered in his ear before grabbing a goblet and moving away fast, giving him her back.  
She felt Berlin’s gaze piercing her from behind and another shiver ran down her spine, but it wasn’t a cold one. However, before she could at least calculate the implicit risks linked to what ‘d call an offer, she heard a sound that made her turn.  
There were two airplane tickets on the table. Suddenly neglectful regarding the alcohol, she approached and took one: it was for a certain Nadia Montesinos, with destination Nairobi.  
She lifted her gaze and met Berlin’s laughing eyes. – You better pack your things: we’re leaving in two days – he simply told her, then he kept drinking from his glass.  
The woman smiled triumphantly: there really was no limit to the surprises that man was able to set aside for her.

§

Nairobi was spectacular. So shiny, so full of life…  
– It’s like you. – Berlin interrupted her thoughts, making her attention shift from the skyscrapers that surrounded her to him. – Bright and lively, ready to face all the challenges life can offer. – He looked at her and the woman felt her legs go weak: it looked like he read her mind. – You chose well.  
Satisfied, Nairobi moistened her lips, looking again at the environment that surrounded her.  
Berlin and her were walking around like a couple, with her arm linked to his, and that made her feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach.  
– That’s the pharmacy – he suddenly said, slightly pulling her. – Sergio told me I would’ve found the medicine I need here.  
The woman bit the inside of her cheek while they entered. Although they were almost on the other side of the world, pharmacies were always the same and she still felt uncomfortable in them. Luckily, at that time it was half empty so they had to wait just a couple of minutes before their turn came.  
While Berlin spoke to the pharmacist, Nairobi had a look around. It was full of medicines and syringes and she started to feel more nervous, embracing herself as if she was cold. Her companion gave her an absent-minded look.  
– Mister? – the cashier asked with a Kenyan accent.  
– Omar Hendrich – Berlin answered. After hearing that name, the other man stopped for a moment, stared at him attentively from over the glasses he wore and nodded slowly, going to the back of the store. When he came back he had a voluminous pack rolled up in plastic. Berlin paid him and they finally left.  
They walked in silence for some time, surrounded by the noises of the city that was slowly turning off, since it was late. At some point, Nairobi burst out. – Isn’t it possible to cure it? I mean, your disease.  
The man smiled and lowered his gaze, consequently squeezing the package. – It left no way out to my mother and the doctors always told her not to have high hopes. I accepted my fate a long time ago: I just hope to die with a sort of dignity.  
Those words made her feel as if there was lump in her throat. She felt her eyes going watery, but she didn’t want him to see that. Who knows how he was going to take the fact that she really cared about him. – I don’t want you to die – she still murmured, avoiding his gaze.  
He stopped on his tracks. He took her by her shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other. Then, he did the most unexpected gesture: he brushed his lips against her forehead, a soft kiss that made her tremble. – Thank you – he said, and in his eyes Nairobi read infinite emotions that scared her and made her heart beat faster at the same time.  
She approached him and put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a long time, not caring about the rest of the world. They didn’t know what was happening to them, but they needed it, both of them, and they didn’t want to back down.

§

They came back home a couple weeks before and never talked about what happened in Kenya. However, things between them seemed different: they stopped avoiding each other’s gaze and brushed against each other by chance or simply because they desired a contact.  
Nairobi had spent the day in town: it’d been a while since she stopped by frequently and she missed being among those happy and carefree people. When she came back, she saw Berlin’s silhouette on the beach, with his back turned to the house. She was about to call him but stopped herself: he was probably drawing, she’d just broke his concentration. Once dinner was ready she’d call him.  
She quickly went upstairs to change and put on some comfortable clothes. She noticed that Berlin’s door room was opened and glanced inside, curious. There were countless papers on the bed, some of them even on the floor. She looked back to see if the man came back to the house, then she entered in the chamber and began picking them up. What she saw left her breathless.  
She was on those papers: cooking, dancing in the village’s square, laid out on the grass with a daisy in her hands. In other drawings she was together with the members of the group, but she was always the constant: there was no paint where she wasn’t in, and there were a lot of them.  
One in particular caught her attention: it portrayed her while she was swimming, with her hair covering her shoulders and mouth open because of a laugh, while dawn’s light traced delicate shadows over her skin. She smiled, remembering that moment of months ago. That’s why he didn’t join her in the water: he was drawing her.  
– What are you doing here?  
Nairobi jumped and turned around swiftly. Berlin was leaning over the door and observing her: he didn’t look annoyed, but when he saw the papers she had in her hands his gaze imperceptibly changed.  
– I’m sorry, I didn’t want to nose around. It’s just that I saw them on the floor and thought about picking them up. – The woman began looking at them again and couldn’t hold back from saying: – By the way, they’re truly wonderful.  
His indecipherable face welcomed a small smile. – Thanks to the model.  
Nairobi laughed a little. – You portrayed me more beautiful than how I really am.  
– There isn’t a single drawing that does you justice. – It looked like he didn’t hear her words. He approached her with slow steps, staring at her intensely. – Not even one capable of depicting at its best the way your eyes light up, or the hair that glide on your back like black gold, or the smile you have every time you party. – He was a few centimetres away from her. – No one will ever be able to portray you perfectly.  
Nairobi gulped in front of that row of words, incapable to reply. She put the papers on the bed and stepped forward, shortening even more the distance between them and lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. She read a deep and burning desire, similar to hers, and a shiver crossed her body from tip to toe.  
Another step, always closer.  
Her mouths were a few centimetres apart when Berlin spoke: – Get out, Nairobi. – He scarcely moved away, his breath laboured. – Before I do something you won’t like.  
She smiled and reduced the distance again. – Something I won’t like? – She brought a hand to his chest, right above his heart. – I don’t want anything else. – And finally she kissed him.  
It wasn’t a soft kiss like the one he gave her on the forehead those night of some weeks ago: it was wild, with tongues that looked for each other and teeth that crashed and clashed against each other.  
Nairobi grasped his head to deepen the contact, while Berlin put his hands on her hips and pushed her against the wall. They kept kissing for what seemed like an eternity, with their mouths incapable of letting go.  
The woman let her hands wander over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall on the floor in the blink of an eye. Berlin took her face in his hands, kissing her neck and then going down.  
In no time he gripped the hem of her shirt and took it off in one fluid motion, throwing it near his. Nairobi, meanwhile, unfastened his belt and lowered his trousers’ zip, doing the same with hers.  
The man grasped her thighs and lifted her, making sure that her back stuck with the wall behind. He kissed her passionately, sucking her lips and letting her bite his. He put his mouth back on Nairobi’s olive neck, beginning to lick, and the woman couldn’t hold back a moan. She put her hands in his hair and gripped strongly, pushing him even more against her, never satisfied.  
In the meantime, while he kept her anchored to the wall with one hand, with the other Berlin moved aside her panties and inserted two fingers in her. Nairobi let a choked scream escape, closing her eyes and letting the sensation she felt overwhelm her.  
The man began to move his fingers in a fast pace while the woman unhooked her bra, giving him permission to place his mouth on one of her upright nipple. He pulled, sucked and licked, making her emit noises she never knew she could do. Then he went to the other nipple, swelling it up, while Nairobi sank her nails on his back, incapable to say something reasonable.  
When he understood she was about to come, the man removed his fingers from her, provoking a series of insults shouted under her breath that stopped once he took off his boxers. He almost ripped her panties off before pushing his penis in her vagina with an abrupt motion, starting to move right after.  
– Oh, fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop! – Nairobi exclaimed, close to the climax. He answered with incomprehensible cries and strong and fast thrusts, while she clung to his waist with her legs and clawed his muscular arms.  
When the orgasm swamped her, the woman sank her teeth in his shoulder, suffocating a cry of pleasure. Her vision was blurred for some moments while Berlin kept thrusting in her, releasing himself with a last-gasp effort.  
Exhausted, they crumbled on the floor, panting.  
– You have no idea for how fucking long I wanted to do this – he confessed, keeping her close with a hand pressed on her back.  
Nairobi laughed. – Believe me, not as much as I did.  
They stayed like this for some other minutes before wiggling out. She laid down beside him, trying to regulate her breath. – We didn’t use protections – it suddenly came to her mind.  
– Don’t worry, I’ve been exposed to a vasectomy a few years ago: I could never get you pregnant. – Berlin passed a hand through his hair. – Nevertheless, next time it’ll be better if we use the condoms I have in the drawer.  
The woman lifted an eyebrow, shooting him a sidelong glance. – Ah, so you were already prepared?  
The sly smile he gave her sent a rush of blood to her head. – I told you: you have no idea for how fucking long I wanted it.

§

Nairobi watched carefully the curve of his nose, trying to reproduce it on the paper in front of her, on the towel. Sure, drawing like this wasn’t exactly the best, but she didn’t wan to give up the comforting presence of Berlin next to her.  
The man, propped up on his elbows and with the shirt unbuttoned, was staring at the sea that seemed even bluer that day. At some point he gave her a questioning look, seeing that she was always shifting her gaze between him and the paper. – What are you doing?  
– I’m portraying you – she answered, biting the end of the pencil. She was highly unsatisfied: drawing had never been one of her hobbies, sure, but she always managed to create something good up to that point. Maybe the skills of her companion restrained her, or simply she wasn’t able to paint him because she knew that no drawing would have lived up to the flesh and blood figure.  
She smiled at that thought: it was exactly what he told her the day of their first time. A couple months had passed and they realised they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other for more than a few hours. After all, they spent more than a year in the same house without even touching: it was obvious that, now that all the barriers had crumbled, they desired one another.  
– Let me see. – Berlin stretched out his hand to take the paper, but she withdrew it.  
– No, it’s not good at all – she snorted, folding it and putting it aside before resting her head on her arm. – You’re difficult to portray.  
– All the best subjects are – he praised, gaining a soft punch on his forearm. – Come on, I’m curious – he reiterated, trying again to catch it.  
– No, no, no! – Nairobi shook her head and stopped him. – Be still, I’ll read your palm.  
– Excuse me? – he laughed. – Since when you can do that?  
She jokingly pointed a finger at him. – Remember that we gypsy are magical.  
Berlin rolled his eyes while a smile appeared on his lips. – Alright, let’s hear what you have to say.  
The woman studied his hand, barely touching it with her fingers. She felt it trembling slightly at the contact and gripped harder: fuck the disease. – You’ll have a long and extremely happy life.  
– Here we go with the first bullshit – he replied ironically.  
– Hey, palm never lies! – Nairobi pointed at his lifeline. – See? It’s long and without interruptions. What I told you is correct – she affirmed triumphantly, looking him in the eyes.  
Suddenly, Berlin’s gaze changed: from amused it became naughtier. The woman saw him licking his lips. – Good, then go on.  
Suspicious, she slowly focused again on his hand. – Here we have the heart line. It’s very deep: it means… – She thought about it, trying to remember what her mother used to tell her. – … that you live your emotions in an intense, passionate and lasting way.  
– This seems right – he murmured, and all of a sudden he shifted on top of her, placing the other hand on the beach not to squash her.  
– What are you doing? – she asked. Rhetorical question: his intentions were clear, but Nairobi liked playing a little.  
– Sh, focus. I want to see how you work under pressure. – He bit her earlobe and the woman closed her eyes.  
– As if you don’t know that already, with all the time we spent in the Mint – she whispered back, feeling his erection rubbing against her ass.  
– Maybe you lost the knack of it – he answered, making her laugh.  
– Okay, as you wish. – She had no intention to lose that challenge. – Let’s pass on to the love line.  
Berlin began kissing her bare shoulder sensually. – Mh, interesting…  
– It’s far from the heart one, so your great love will arrive only when you’ll be old and tired – she joked, and he laughed.  
– Well, I’m not a boy any more – he replied, kissing her neck.  
The implications of what he said shook her to the core, but she tried not to show it. She breathed and tried to concentrate, not an easy thing since his lips were leaving a visible sign on her skin.  
– Let’s see the head line – she murmured, frowning. – No, it’s too straight and you definitely do not have a good mental stability.  
The only answer was a bite at the bottom of her neck. – Are you sure? – he asked with mellow voice, snatching his palm from under her control and placing it on the hem of her shorts.  
Nairobi barely turned her head back, grinning. – I won – she said, and he covered her lips with his, involving her in a kiss that was everything but chaste.  
– We’ll see – he whispered a few millimetres away from her, then he gently pushed her down and pulled out her shirts until they were down to mid-thigh. He squeezed her butt and Nairobi had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping.  
She heard him opening his zip, then a rustle, as if he was looking for something in his pockets: probably a condom.  
After a moment Berlin positioned himself in front of her entrance, but he just stroked his penis against her buttocks. He stretched out a hand and inserted two fingers in her mouth. – Suck – he ordered and she obeyed. She licked slowly the index and middle finger, feeling him quiver in expectation behind her and imagining his face full of desire. She could’ve come there and then, with that image in her head, but she wanted to feel him inside her.  
When she’d finished, Berlin pulled out the fingers and inserted them in a delicate but confident way in her anus, making her groan. He moved them following an already tested scheme capable of lubing her and preventing her from getting hurt.  
After a few minutes Nairobi, already eager, started to move her hips, wanting him to fill her.  
Berlin suffocated a laugh with a kiss on her shoulder, then he pulled out the fingers and with a swift movement he penetrated her, making her scream.  
He let her get used to his presence – after all, they had had anal sex only a few times – before starting to thrust, first with slow and rhythmic moves, then faster.  
Nairobi, rapidly forgetting about the little pain she felt at the beginning, got lost in a whirl of pleasure, indulging in his thrusts and sinking her hands in the sand. She didn’t care about the volume of her voice: they were far from the village and, even if someone heard them… well, fuck off. She had every intention to enjoy what was probably one of the best fucks of her entire life and no one could ruin that.  
– Berlin – she began to moan, feeling the orgasm nearer. – Berlin.  
The man’s face was buried in the crook of her neck and he was kissing and biting her among the hoarse sounds he made, close to his climax.  
In the last moments the thrusts became more powerful, the moans louder, and in the end they came almost together. The towel was useless now, but they didn’t care: this kind of shags were worth it.  
To avoid collapsing over her, Berlin laid by her side, breathing erratically without worrying about his open zip. – Oh, God, I needed it!  
Nairobi stuck out and kissed him on the lips. – If I won’t be able to walk, know that you’ll have to get busy in the kitchen.  
He grinned at her. – As long as there are no consequences in bed. Or in any other place we decide to get it on, if that matters.  
The woman slapped him playfully, pretending to be shocked and dragging him in a laugh that made them feel incredibly careless.

§

Nairobi woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to regulate her breath and forget the nightmare she just had.  
She closed her eyes, but Berlin’s body riddled with bullets appeared in front of her eyes, making her jump. She gulped and sit on the bed, hearing her heart pounding in her ears.  
She looked outside the window: the moon was up in the sky and the panorama was even more beautiful, but this didn’t hearten her. After a brief moment of hesitation she stood up and, trying not to make any noise, left her room, going straight to her companion’s one.  
The door was half open, so she just had to push it to enter. The man looked like he was sleeping quietly but, once Nairobi approached his bed, he opened his eyes wide.  
– What happened? – he asked, noticing her upset expression.  
– I had a bad dream – she confessed, feeling like a child. – Can I stay here for a while?  
Berlin smiled and shifted, making room for her. The woman climbed to bed and rested her head on his chest, looking for comfort in his regular heartbeat.  
– You wanna talk about it? – he asked her, stroking her hair. Nairobi shook her head and then Berlin let go of the topic, giving her a kiss on the head and hugging her close until the woman fell in a long and dreamless sleep.

§

– What was the name of your child’s father?  
Nairobi traced wide circles on the bare chest of the man with her fingers, sighing. – Guzmán.  
They were in Berlin’s bedroom. Since the nightmare’s night the woman slept there often, discovering that waking up next to someone made her happier than being alone.  
– Didn’t he keep in touch with you two? Do you know if Axel has some kind of contact with him? – he questioned.  
A bitter laugh escaped her lips. – Absolutely not. He probably doesn’t even know what’s my son’s name. – Yes, hers, not theirs, because Guzmán had never been a father. – You know, when you’re twenty-four you think the whole world is at your feet. – The smile that tugged her lips was anything but happy, but she didn’t care. – So, when I saw him for the first time, boom! I decided he was the love of my life, plain and simple. – She shook her head, pitying herself. – What a dickhead I was! And what a son of a bitch he was! – She bit the dip of her cheek, remembering memories she’d have gladly buried for the rest of her life. – How many times he cheated on me, and how many times I forgave him! Then, one morning, I wake up and throw up even my soul. I think it’s an intoxication, but no: it goes on for days and days, and in the end I decide to buy that fucking pregnancy test. – She felt her heart beating faster at the memory of those two pink lines. – Positive, obviously. I run to tell him, ecstatic. “My love, we’re gonna have a baby!” – Tears collected in the corner of her eyes, but Nairobi refused to let them slip away. – He looks at me and tells me: “Get rid of it”. In that moment I felt like dying. – She closed her eyes, trying to calm down without success. – I left that same day without looking back.  
She didn’t know why she told him the full story: it’d been years since she’d done it. Maybe because she thought he deserved to know.  
Suddenly she became aware of the stiffness of Berlin’s body. Confused, she looked up, but he was staring at the ceiling. – Is everything okay? – she asked.  
At the beginning the man didn’t answer. Then he whispers: – I was thinking about my daughter.  
Nairobi then realized how he must have felt in hearing her speech. – No, hey, I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything – she clarified, shifting to meet his eyes. They were watery.  
– Don’t worry. – He caressed her cheek, lingering as if he extremely needed that contact.  
The woman covered his hand with hers. – Do you want to visit her? – she asked cautiously, observing carefully his reaction.  
He took a deep breath. – Maybe. I don’t know. – He gulped. – I just send her some money, it’s been years since she last saw me. – He lowered his gaze. – She hates me, I’m sure.  
Nairobi placed two fingers under his chin and lifted it up. – It’s not too late to make up for it – she murmured, staring intensely at him.  
Berlin stared back with a mixture of emotions she had never seen on him, then he dragged her down to kiss her. It was a different kiss from the others they were used to exchange: it was full of desperation, but also hope. When they parted, the man breathed her scent. – Thank God you’re here with me, otherwise I’d have already gone mad – he whispered, touching her face.  
Nairobi smiled and kissed him on the forehead, just like he did with her that evening in Kenya, then she settled again her head on his chest, waiting for him to fall asleep.

§

Sky was in flame that evening. While the sun was setting, the sea skimmed calmly the water edge, retreating in slow and compact waves.  
Both of them were on the beach, enjoying each other’s company in silence, their hands entwined.  
Nairobi often thought about the relationship they forged in those two years, and she was almost scared: Berlin became a fundamental part of her life and she’d never be able to say goodbye to him.  
She inhaled deeply. She was frightened: all the emotions she felt while being with him terrified her. She wasn’t ready to suffer again because of someone she felt a deep sentiment for.  
She never told him, but she often wondered if it was the same for him: if his heart skipped a beat every time he woke up and found her beside him, or if he desired to spend with her every day he had left. Because she felt this way.  
She swallowed and tried to check his expression out of the corner of her eye. He was facing the ocean and looked so quiet and relaxed… Nairobi intensified the grip and he stared at her.  
– What’s up? – he asked, moving his thumb in circular movements on the back of her hand.  
The woman bit her lower lip, scared to voice her doubts. She decided to start her speech in a different way. – Have you ever been in love?  
The expression on his face changed immediately and she realized the foolishness of her question.  
– I’m sorry, you’re right: you had five marriages…  
– Once – he interrupted her, shifting his gaze. – Only once. – Nairobi stared at him in silence, waiting for him to go on. He smiled and she felt her heart tightening. – I told him we were soulmates.  
The woman frowned. – Him?  
Berlin nodded, looking at her now. – It was a man. Martín, my best friend.  
Nairobi rolled over, barely widening her eyes. – You never told me that – she replied at a loss for words, still surprised by the revelation.  
His smile became bitter. – It hurts to remember him. I broke his heart and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.  
She felt the lump in her throat becoming heavier. – Maybe you should look for him – she suggested, trying not to leak the tears from her tone. – Tell him you’re sorry and then spend the time you’ve got left with him.  
Berlin turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes. That stare left her breathless and stopped her speech. The man took her hands in his. – Do you really think that if I haven’t felt the same for you I’d have told you that?  
Nairobi gasped, incapable to formulate a coherent thought. – You…  
Berlin put two fingers under her chin and lifted it, approaching her. – I loved Martín with an intensity I never thought I was capable of, but you… – He laughed, and in his eyes a million different emotions shone. – If you’ll ask me, I’d burn the world for you.  
For a moment the woman couldn’t even breathe, overwhelmed by his confession. Then she grabbed him by the head and pulled him toward herself, kissing him vehemently.  
They moved their lips in unison, as if they were one person in two different bodies. He grasped her hips and put her astride him while she passed her hands through his hair, longing for a deeper contact.  
They parted because of a lack of air and rested their foreheads against each other, breathing a few centimetres away and caressing languidly their faces.  
Nairobi moved her hands over his chest, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, enjoying the moment. The man’s eyes never abandoned her: he observed her movements with a growing need that showed when his crotch started to push against her thigh.  
The woman removed the garment and left it on the sand while he kissed her neck and helped her getting rid of her shirt. Berlin unclasped her bra with a fluid move and put his lips between her breasts, tracing a path that reached the abdomen.  
Nairobi unbuttoned his jeans too and lifted just enough to give him time to remove them completely before hers followed. They rubbed their intimacies through the clothes that still covered them, then the woman placed a hand at the centre of his chest and pushed him down gently. Berlin’s eyes burned with desire and Nairobi felt deeply shaken, knowing it was for her.  
She explored his torso with her lips, sucking, biting and licking. He gripped her hair and breathed heavily. When she reached the elastic of his boxers she removed them in a few seconds, getting rid of the panties she still wore.  
As if they had all the time in the world, Nairobi took his pulsing erection and put it in front of her entrance, sinking into it. Both of them let out a moan that echoed in the empty beach. Berlin intensified the grip on her hips while she began to move, still with a hand placed on his chest, with slow and accurate thrusts.  
They maintained eye contact during all the time, panting and groaning together. Berlin put a hand on her breast, pinching a nipple, while the other moved towards Nairobi’s intimacy, drawing small circles around her clit.  
The woman felt the ecstasy coming, and it was the same for him, who began repeating her name like it was a mantra. – Nairobi, Nairobi…  
She placed a finger over his mouth, bringing her face close to him, and, on his lips, she whispered: – Ágata Jiménez.  
A flash passed through Berlin’s gaze when he understood that she’d finally revealed him her true name. – Ágata – he murmured then, like a prayer, and Nairobi thought she’d never heard a more beautiful sound. – Ágata.  
– Andrés – she moaned, throwing back her head for a moment, and in the end they came together, forehead against forehead, hands entwined and mixed breaths.  
When they parted Nairobi felt empty for an instant, then Berlin’s arms surrounded her again and pulled her to him. She remembered that speech of so long ago, when she’d asked him how he wanted his last time to be like, and only then a tear traversed her cheek.  
– I love you – she whispered, placing her head on his chest.  
– I love you too – he answered, stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the temple.

§

When she woke up, for the first time in months she found herself alone. She tried to eradicate the unpleasant sensation that washed over her, stood up and left Berlin’s chamber, rubbing her still sleepy eyes.  
She tiptoed until she reached the stairs, then she stopped for a moment. She heard her companion’s voice coming from the kitchen. She couldn’t make up the exact words, but his worried tone was unmistakable.  
Frowning, she went downstairs and headed to the room Berlin was in. He didn’t notice her: his back was turned toward the door and he was talking on the phone.  
The view didn’t surprise her: it happened that, during those two years and a half, the Professor kept contact with his brother to know about his well-being. They were family, after all, and Nairobi was always happy to hear his voice, even though it was for a brief hello. She also remembered when she confessed to Berlin that she had a crush on him during the five months that preceded the heist and she saw with immense satisfaction the flash of jealousy that crossed the man’s eyes for an instant.  
But in that moment the situation seemed serious. She heard him saying – I’ll tell her once she wakes up. Be sure not to do anything reckless. See you soon – before hanging up, then he breathed deeply and passed a hand on his face.  
– What’s happening? – she asked at that point and he turned, surprised.  
– You’re already awake? – He smiled, but there was a dark shadow in his eyes.  
– Berlin, who were you talking to? – She approached him cautiously, feeling a strange pressure on her chest.  
The man sighed. – It was Sergio. He called me because we’ve got a problem. – He met her gaze. – Rio has been caught.  
Nairobi couldn’t breathe for a second. She leaned against the back of a chair, incredulous, and placed a hand over her temple. – What? How…  
– Tokyo and he parted ways but they wanted to keep in touch with two cellphones which weren’t as safe as the ones my brother and I use. – The man grimaced. – She managed to escape and contact the Professor, but Rio has been captured.  
For some moments the room fell in silence. None of them dared to make a sound, but Nairobi understood there was something else he didn’t tell her. – Berlin, what do we do now?  
The words he spoke hit her as if an electric discharge had struck her in full. – Prepare what is strictly necessary and help me remove our traces. We’re going to save him.


End file.
